princeofpersiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prince of Persia: Dwa Trony
Prince of Persia: Dwa Trony - przygodowa gra akcji zawierająca elementy zręcznościowe i platformowe. Grę stworzyło studio Ubisoft Montreal, a wydał Ubisoft. Amerykańska data wydania to 1 grudnia 2005 roku. W Polsce premiera odbyła się 23 lutego 2006 roku. Jest to trzecia gra według daty wydania i piąta chronologicznie. Fabuła Wojna w Babilonie Fabuła zaczyna się po powrocie Księcia i Kaileeny do Babilonu. Bohater i Cesarzowa Czasu widzą miasto targane wojną. Wkrótce, najeźdźcy niszczą statek pary, po czym Książę wypływa na ląd. Jednakże, Kaileena zostaje porwana. Pers podąża jej śladem aż do pałacu, gdzie widzi związaną Kaileenę i Wezyra. Jego działania na Wyspie Czasu doprowadziły do tego, że wydarzenia w Azadzie nigdy nie miały miejsca, a sam Wezyr przeżył. Wkrótce Wezyr zabija Cesarzową Sztyletem Czasu, chcąc uzyskać nieśmiertelność. Sam Książę jest jednak unieruchomiony przez łańcuch pomocniczki Wezyra, Mahasti. Gdy Kaileena ginie, wszystkich, w tym Księcia, Piaski zamieniają w demony, a sam Wezyr odlatuje, uzyskując coś w podobieństwie skrzydeł. Lewa ręka Księcia staje się czarna i pojawiają się na niej złote wzory, zaś łańcuch pozostaje w jego ręce. Ziemia zaczyna się walić. Mroczne alter ego thumb|Mroczny Książę Książę spada w przepaść, lecz w locie udaje mu się złapać Sztylet Czasu i przeżyć upadek, zjeżdżając po ścianie ze sztyletem wbitym w nią. Podczas ucieczki z pałacu, Pers przez przypadek wpadł do kanałów. W czasie upadku, Książę gubi swoją koszulę. Niedługo po tym, w jego głowie odzywa się tajemniczy głos, komentujący jego działania i pomagający w razie problemów. Wkrótce, zainfekowana Piaskami Czasu ręka zaczyna boleć. Tatuaże rozchodzą się po całym ciele, a cała skóra staje się czarna. W takiej formie, Książę staje się silniejszy, potężniejszy, a także może używać swojego łańcucha. Jest jednak pewien mankament: Książę nie przeżyje bez zażywania Piasków Czasu. Podróż Książę, w czasie swojej podróży po Babilonie, spotyka Farah, swoją dawną ukochaną z Azadu. Jednakże, nie poznaje go ona, jako iż wydarzenia z pierwszej części gry nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Kobieta pomaga mu co jakiś czas i vice-versa. Oboje planują zemstę na Wezyrze za szkody, jakie im wyrządził. Książę przedziera się przez zniszczone miasto, przy okazji staczając walkę ze sobą. Jego alter ego uważa, że zemsta na Wezyrze to jedyne, co się liczy i próbuje to Księciu uświadomić. Farah tymczasem tłumaczy mu, że prawdziwy władca dba o swój lud i stara się zniwelować żądzę zemsty. I, choć na początku Książę zgadza się ze swoim mrocznym alter ego, doprowadzając tym samym do paru kłótni ze swoją towarzyszką, w końcu się rehabilituje, uwalniając chociażby swój lud z płonącego warsztatu. Gdy Książę i Farah przybywają do ogrodów zbudowanych przez ojca bohatera, Wezyr pojawia się i porywa Farah. Książę oczywiście rusza za Wezyrem, chcąc uratować kobietę i zarazem zabić Wezyra. Walka o własną duszę Po długiej, wyczerpującej i dosyć wymagającej walce, Wezyr zostaje zabity przez Księcia. Wtedy też pojawia się duch Kaileeny, tłumaczący, że nie należała do tego świata. Później, Cesarzowa odebrała Sztylet Czasu Księciowi, uwalniając go w zamian z jego mrocznej klątwy i zdejmując jego łańcuch. Chwilę po tym pojawia się jednak sam Mroczny Książę, chwytając koronę króla Sharamana i uznając, że wszystko, co należy do Księcia, należy też i do niego. Po tym, przenosi on Księcia do umysłu bohatera, gdzie Pers ugania się za swoim mrocznym alter ego, przy okazji odgrywając wydarzenia z poprzednich dwóch gier. Przed Mrocznym Księciem, ratuje go Farah, a raczej jej projekcja, która mówi, by po prostu zawrócił i zostawił swoją mroczną stronę w tyle. Chwilę po tym, Książę budzi się w towarzystwie swojej ukochanej, wreszcie wygrywając ze swoim mrocznym alter ego. Postacie * Książę - protagonista sagi Piasków Czasu. Chce zabić Wezyra za jego zdradę. Przy okazji, walczy ze swoim mrocznym alter ego; * Mroczny Książę - alter ego Księcia, które bohater zdobył podczas zabicia Kaileeny; * Farah - córka króla Indii, Maharadży. Pomaga Księciu dotrzeć do Wezyra; * Wezyr - były doradca króla Indii, Maharadży. Uzyskał nieśmiertelność i pragnął zapanować nad światem; * Kaileena - Cesarzowa Czasu, przywieziona do Babilonu przez Księcia. Zginęła z ręki Wezyra; * Mędrzec - staruszek, do którego Książę zwrócił się o pomoc podczas walki z Dahaką. Duchowy przywódca ludzi z Babilonu.